Utility pole crossarms are subject to rotting and are heavy. Thus, when wooden conventional utility ple crossarms need to be replaced considerable manual effort is required not only in the removal of the original crossarm to be replaced but also the installation of the replacement crossarm. This considerable manual effort includes numerous man hours of labor and in addition also requires the utilization of motor driven lift equipment. Further, when a utility pole crossarm needs to be replaced, the utility wires supported from the crossarm often must have the current passing therethrough turned off resulting in considerable down time and inconvenience to electric utility customers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a utility pole crossarm which will have a substantially indefinite life span and which will be considerably lighter and easier to install.
Various forms of plastic and styrofoam crossarms and support members including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,584, 3,235,652, 3,327,441 and 3,531,578. However, these previously known forms of plastic and fiberglass structures are not well suited for replacement purposes in lieu of conventional wooden utility pole crossarms, nor do they couple the advantages of light weight construction and a substantially indefinite life span.